Don des Uktenas
Niveau 1 : Langage des esprits : Ce don permet au Garou de communiquer avec les esprits qu’il rencontre. Le Garou est donc capable de s’adresser à eux qu’ils le veuillent ou non. Bien sûr (en général) rien n’empêche un esprit d’ignorer l’Uktena ni de partir. N’importe quel esprit peut enseigner ce don. Système : Une fois appris, ce don permet au Garou de comprendre intuitivement la communication des esprits. Les esprits particulièrement étrangers peuvent être plus difficiles (ou, dans le cas de nombreux Flaiels, carrément douloureux) à comprendre. Linceul : Le garou peut créer un bloc de ténèbres au travers desquelles il est le seul à voir quoi que ce soit. Un esprit de la nuit enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Gnose (la difficulté en fonction de la luminosité ambiante : 3 pour la tombée de la nuit, 6 pour un intérieur éclairé, 9 pour un plein soleil). Chaque succès obscurcit une zone de 3 x 3 x 3 mètres. Le garou peut choisir n’importe quel zone à portée de vue. Le don métis : Yeux du chat peut percer ces ténèbres artificielles. Sens de la magie : Les Uktenas peuvent discerner les énergies magiques, qu’elles émanent des dons garous, de la sorcellerie vampirique ou même de la magie humaine. Un esprit serviteur d’Uktena enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Perception + Enigmes. La difficulté repose sur la force et la subtilité de la magie. L’Uktena ne peut pas dire quelle est la nature exacte de la magie, mais il peut obtenir des indices suffisants, comme «�Gaïa », ou «�magie du sang » s’il obtient assez de succès. Le rayon est de 3,5 mètres par succès. Scouts: Fast Track (Uktena Tribe Book) -- This Gift strengthens the Garou's stamina and allows her to travel much more quickly than would normally be possible. Using this Gift allows the Garou to determine the path of least resistance, so she can move from one place to another with great speed and less interference. While not a replacement for a Moon Bridge, Fast Track lets the Garou continue traveling long past the time she would normally become exhausted. She can effectively make a forced march that covers three times the distance she would normally cover in the same amount of time and arrive no more tired than usual. This Gift is taught by a Bear-spirit. System: The player must roll Stamina + Athletics (Difficulty 7) and spend a point of Gnosis. A single success allows the Garou to make a forced quick-march by trotting at a ground-covering pace that does not exhaust her. This Gift is not meant to make the Garou a speed-demon, and cannot be used to escape pursuit or pursue fleeing foes by running faster. It can be used for those purposes if it is a matter of outlasting pursuers or pursued. Niveau 2 : Esprit de l’oiseau : peu d’ennemis s’attendent à ce qu’un loup garou les attaque d’au-dessus et c’est pour cela que les Uktenas ont trouvé un moyen de le faire. Le garou peut flotter, planer ou voler. N’importe quel esprit oiseau peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose. Le garou peut voler à 30 kilomètre/heure et flotter là où il le souhaite. Les difficulté de toutes les manoeuvres de combat sont augmentées de un. Ce don dure une heure. Esprit du poisson : Le loup garou doté de ce don peut respirer sous l’eau et nager aussi vite qu’il court sous forme Hispo. Et bien sûr, c’est un esprit poisson qui enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Vigueur + Animaux (difficulté 7). Les effets duret une heure par succès. Coils of the Serpent (Uktena Tribe Book) -- The Garou may summon serpentine ropes of darkness, mist, or fog to grasp enemies and render them immobile. Each coil is four feet long and has the same Strength, Dexterity, and Brawl ratings as 2 the Garou who summons it. A Snake-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Dexterity+ Occult (difficult 7). Each success brings forth one coil from the prevailing element (darkness, shadow, mist, fog, dust). The Garou must direct the coil's attacks if she wishes them to target multiple opponents, otherwise, the coils focus on the person or creature closest to their manifestation. The coils may only grasp to immobilize; they aren't capable of greater manipulation. Natural Camouflage (Uktena Tribe Book) -- By crouching down and remaining still in a natural environment (woods, desert, swamp), the Garou may appear as part of the landscape. Unless someone is actively searching for the Garou, she will be dismissed as a hummock, tree stump, or some other natural feature. This Gift is taught by a Chameleon-spirit. System: The Garou merely needs to hunker down and think of blending in. Unlike the Ragabash Gift Blissful Ignorance, the Garou does not actually become invisible, but becomes like an unnoticeable feature of the landscape. Someone searching for the Garou must roll Perception + Alertness (difficulty 9) to see through the camouflage. The Garou may spend a Gnosis point to negate being seen in this fashion. If mostly unobserved (i.e., the searcher may be scanning the area, but has his back to the Garou, only occasionally turning in her direction), the Garou may remain camouflaged while moving slowly toward or away from the searcher, stopping whenever the searcher looks her way. Even slow movement while the searcher is looking in the Garou's direction will break the illusion, however. Uktena's Freezing Stare (Level Two, Uktena Tribe Book) -- Like a snake mesmerizing its prey, the Uktena can paralyze a foe merely by staring in its eyes. The Gift is taught by an avatar of Uktena. System: The Garou must meet the eyes of whoever she wishes to paralyze, then her player rolls manipulation + Intimidation (difficulty equal to the target's Willpower). The paralysis lasts one scene or until the foe is physically or mystically attacked. Skywalker's: Umbral Compass (Uktena Tribe Book) -- This Gift helps Garou cross the Gauntlet and travel the Umbra more easily. Once in the Umbra, the Gift helps the Garou orient herself so she has less chance of becoming lost or confused as to where she is. Further, it seems to urge the Garou toward a direction she needs to travel. Thus, if something terrible is happening in the Umbra, use of this Gift will point the Garou right toward it. This could be a good thing or very inconvenient and potentially deadly, depending on the Garou's point of view and her ability to talk or fight her way out of difficult situations. This Gift is taught by a Bird-spirit. System: The player rolls Perception + Survival (difficulty 7). A single success allows the Garou to lower the difficulty of crossing the Gauntlet by one and to find her way through the Umbra with little difficulty. If she then needs guidance while in the Umbra, she may roll her Gnosis (difficulty 6) to find her way. Should the Garou using Umbral Compass botch her roll to cross through the Gauntlet, she is allowed to make a single Gnosis roll (Difficulty 8) to escape the effects of the botch. Failure on this roll means the botch takes effect as normal, while a botch makes the "caught" Garou difficult for others to find and free. Niveau 3 : Bannissement du totem : En prononçant des paroles d’interdit, les Uktenas peuvent empêcher des totems personnels ou de meute d’aider leurs enfants. Cela rompt le rapport spirituel entre les membres d’une meute, rendant plus compliquée l’exécution de tactiques de meute ou d’actions concertées. Un esprit ancêtre enseigne ce don. Système : L’Uktena doit se concentrer pendant un tour entier et il doit connaître le totem de sa victime. Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et un point de Volonté et il fait un jet de Gnose contre une difficulté égale aux scores combinés de la meute en Totem (maximum 10). S’il réussit, les membres de la meute perdent toutes les Caractéristiques associées à leur totem et ne peuvent plus utiliser de tactiques de meute ni effectuer d’action concertée jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Si l’Uktena tombe inconscient ou est tué, ce don est annulé. Invisibilité�: Le garou peut disparaître. Quand il utilise ce don, le garou doit se concentrer sur son invisibilité. Il ne peut aller plus vite que la moitié de sa vitesse de marche normale et il ne peut pas attirer l’attention sur lui. Un esprit serviteur d’Uktena enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet d’Intelligence + Occultisme (la difficulté varie : 4 s’il était déjà caché, 6 s’il était à découvert, 9 s’il était devant quelqu’un). Si quelqu’un cherche le garou, il doit obtenir plus de succès sur un jet de Perception + Vigilance (difficulté 8) que le joueur sur son jet de départ. Call Flame Spirit (Second Edition Main Book) -- The Garou may summon a spirit of fire to perform one task for her. She must have a fire source for this Gift, even if it is only a cigarette lighter. The fire spirit will ignite flammable objects or hurl itself at her foe, blasting it in a great explosion as it departs the material world. This Gift is taught by a fire elemental. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Occult (difficulty 8). The spirit's explosion inflicts three dice of aggravated fire damage. A botch on the summoning roll calls a hostile spirit. Sing Down the Rain (Uktena Tribe Book) -- By intoning a ritual chant, the Garou can call down rain for the purpose of cleansing or watering the ground or, adversely, to cause flooding or mudslides. This Gift is taught by a Frog-spirit. System: The player spends a point of Gnosis and rolls Wits + Occult (difficulty 7). The number of successes indicates the amount or rainfall summoned. One success calls down a light drizzle; three successes results in a full rain shower. Four or more successes causes a torrential rain to fall. The effect lasts for one scene, although the Garou may extend the duration by continuing to spend Gnosis. Depending on the affected terrain and the Garou's intent, this Gift can cleanse a piece of ground ravaged by acid rain, return moisture to a parched field, or cause rivers to overflow their banks. Earth Guides: Ancestral Recall (Uktena Tribe Book) -- By accustoming themselves to a particular area or tribal group, the Earth Guides can "recall" pertinent information about tribal practices or traditions that may have been lost over time. This might uncover hidden lore of the tribe or simply reveal everyday information not generally known by outsiders. The Gift is taught by an Uktena Ancestor-spirit. Garou using this Gift need not have Past Life. System: The Garou must have spent at least 24 hours in the presence of those whose tribal memories she is attempting to access. The player then rolls Perception + Enigmas (difficulty 7). The number of successes determines the strength and obscurity of the information available. If the Garou can access hidden or forgotten lore, the player must spend a point of Gnosis to learn it. Successes Information 1 Common information 2 Uncommon (When dancing their harvest rites, the tribe wore corn silk tied to their costumes) 3 Obscure (known to some tribal elders; i.e., the tribe once served as guardians of a particular fetish) 4 Hidden (known only to the greatest Medicine Worker, passed on only to a trusted successor; i.e., the tribe's dancing place lies atop the resting place of a powerful evil spirit and their dances keep it pacified.) 5+ Forgotten (known only to ancient ancestors; i.e. "Our people once knew this evil spirit's true name. Perform this service for my descendants and I will tell it to you.") Bane Tenders: Strength of the Guardian (Uktena Tribe Book) -- This Gift provides Bane Tenders with extra power when attempting to bind or destroy a Bane (or other troublesome spirit) or keep it locked within its bindings. This is usually used against a Bane that the Garou is responsible for overseeing. Occasionally, another Bane Tender will be overcome, and the Garou must use this to regain control of the newly loosed Bane. This Gift is never used simply to overcome a Bane met by chance. It is too costly. The power gained lasts for the duration of the battle or scene. The Gift is taught by a Wolf-spirit. System: The player rolls her Gnosis (difficulty 6). Each success allows her to boost a chosen Attribute by one point -- even if it goes beyond normal maximum (or her Willpower to a maximum of 10). When used, the Garou decides whether she wishes to incise her Strength, Stamina, Charisma, Manipulation, and/or Willpower to aid her in her battle. Each might be useful depending on her intentions (see Theurge Gifts in Werewolf: the Apocalypse). Thus a Garou who gets five successes might raise her Willpower by two, her Charisma by one and her Strength by two. The cost of this overexertion is in a commensurate exhaustion. When the Gift comes to an end, the Garou loses an equal number of points from the Attributes and Willpower raised as she gained. This loss remains for 24 hours. Raising one's Attributes beyond their normal doubling is very dangerous, for if they then fall below zero, the Garou dies unless immediately healed with Mother's Touch. Scrying (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can use a mirror, a pool of water or a crystal ball to see far-off events or spy on certain people. Roll Perception + Occult, difficulty seven, and spend one Gnosis point. If the Garou does not have an object from the place he wishes to spy on, or something which belongs to the person he wants to watch, then the difficulty is 10. This is an invisible power; there is no sign to the subject of observation that he is being watched. However, some mages and Tremere vampires have defenses which alert them to magical clairvoyance or prevent Scrying altogether. These defenses are usually spirits or spells that provide a resistance roll to oppose the Scryer's roll. A Garou can use this Gift in conjunction with Umbral Sight or Pulse of the Invisible to spy into the Umbra or a realm within the Umbra. Scrying (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- By staring into a mirror or other reflective surface, the Uktena can witness distant events or spy on rivals. She can follow a comrade's progress into a dangerous ambush or sneak a peak into the Tremere chantry house. Other supernaturals, especially ones with similar abilities, may have defenses against this Gift, which is taught by a Fly-spirit. System: After spending one Gnosis point, the player must roll Perception + Occult (difficulty 7). The difficulty increases to 10 if the Garou does not possess an item owned by the target or something taken from the chosen area. The Uktena can see everything as if she were the proverbial fly on the wall. Secrets (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) --The Garou can learn one deeply held secret from a particular target. The Garou must formulate a question, such as "Where is that vampire's haven?" and then must touch the target. Roll Perception + Enigmas, difficulty eight, and spend one Gnosis point. The number of successes determines how great a secret is gained. A vampire's haven may require four successes or more, depending on how paranoid he is about revealing it. If the target suspects someone is trying to discover his secrets, either magically or otherwise, he can resist the roll with his Willpower. Secrets (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- Uktena are said to possess more hidden knowledge than any other tribe. This Gift may be one reason it is so. With Secrets, an Uktena can have one specific question answered simply by touching somebody who knows the answer. The answer to any question -- such as "Where is the vampire's lair?" -- leaps into the Garou's mind if, in fact, the target knows the answer in the first place. A Dream-spirit can teach this Gift after being caught. System: After formulating a mental question, the Garou must touch the target. She must also roll Perception + Enigmas (difficulty 8) and spend one Gnosis point. The deeper the secret, the more successes required. Learning a target's favorite color requires only one success, whereas uncovering his secret lair might be four or more. If the target is aware of the mental intrusion, she may resist with a Willpower roll (difficulty 8). Umbral Sight (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- Although all Garou can peek through the Penumbra into the Realm, the Theurge is capable of shifting his sight into the Penumbra from the physical world. This Gift is taught by an Owl-spirit. System: The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Perception + Alertness (difficulty of the local Gauntlet). In all other ways, this Gift works exactly like Peeking. The ability lasts the rest of the scene or until the character moves to an area with a higher Gauntlet. Note that while focused on the Umbra, the character can not see into the physical realm. Niveau 4 : Appel élémentaire : Le garou peut appeler l’un des quatre élémentaires classiques (eau, air, terre, feu) à son aide. Ce don est enseigné par un élémentaire. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Gnose (difficulté égale à la valeur locale du Goulet). Puis il doit faire un jet de Manipulation + Occultisme (difficulté 7) pour amadouer l’élémentaire. Celui-ci disparaît à la fin de la scène. Mains des seigneurs de la Terre : En puisant dans l’énergie de la terre, l’Uktena peut déplacer n’importe quel objet de moins de 500 kilos par télékinésie. Un élémentaire d’air et un élémentaire de terre doivent enseigner ce don ensemble. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Dextérité + Occultisme (difficulté 7). L’Uktena doit garder sa concentration pour déplacer l’objet, qui bouge à environ trente kilomètres/heure. L’effet dure un tour par succès. Spirit's Horse (Uktena Tribe Book) -- This Gift allows a Garou to make her body a temporary vessel for an ancestral or legendary spirit for a finite length of time determined during the activation of the Gift. It differs from the manifestations of the Past Life Background in that the host does not merely gain the Attributes, Abilities, and memories of the inhabiting spirit -- she actually "becomes" the spirit for the Gift's duration. The Uktena usually combine this Gift with the Rite of Invitation to Ancestors (see Uktena TB), and rarely practice it outside of moots or council gatherings. Its intention is primarily to give honor to an ancestor by allowing her the ability to experience fleshly pleasures and meet her tribal descendants. This Gift is taught by an Ancestor-spirit. System: The player rolls Charisma + Occult (difficulty 8) and spends a point of Gnosis while the Garou calls on a spirit to "ride" her body. The Storyteller may choose to lower the difficulty to 7 for Garou who come from cultures whose spiritual beliefs habitually incorporate the idea of being "ridden" by the spirits. One or two successes summons an Ancestor-spirit for a brief sojourn (one scene). Three or four successes enable the spirit to remain for a longer time (several scenes). Five successes allows such a complete rapport between spirit and host that the spirit remains until asked politely to return to the Umbra. No successes indicates that no ancestor heard the summons or else that the contacted spirit refused the invitation. A botch means that an angry or hostile ancestor (perhaps from one of the Wyrmcomer tribes!) enters the host and must be placated before she will depart. Note that a a Garou need not possess the Past Life Background to use this gift. The Garou who uses this Gift must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 7) in order to remain aware of her surroundings while her body hosts the ancestor, A failure on this roll means that the host's consciousness becomes dormant. The Storyteller may allow a player to attempt a second Willpower roll (difficulty 8) to reawaken the character's awareness if the first roll fails. Other characters may converse with the ancestor, thus benefiting from her advice and counsel. Once the spirit departs, the host Garou makes a final Willpower roll (difficulty 7) to remember what happened while her body served as the Spirit's Horse. Earth Guides: Bare the Heart (Uktena Tribe Book) -- This Gift utilizes Uktena's noted penchant for delving into the deepest secrets. The Earth Guides use this Gift to examine Bane Tenders for signs of Wyrm-taint. Using the clear sight granted him by this Gift, an Uktena can look beyond outward manifestations, internal manipulations, and even magical disguises that might mask Wyrm-taint, corruption or evil intent and pierce straight to the heart of the truth. Thus. the Garou might note that an otherwise normal-looking person is really a formor or a Black Spiral Dancer by use of this Gift. Garou using the Gift could also determine that someone is disguised (via cosmetic means or magical change), but only if that person has evil intent (i.e., intends to commit some evil -- as defined by the Garou's concept of evil -- while so disguised. Thus, if a bank-robbery was in the offing, the Garou might not see through the mask unless he cares about that bank, but he would unmask someone intending to clear-cut a virgin forest). This Gift is taught by an Incarna avatar. System: The Garou using this Gift must spend at least one turn intently observing the person he wishes to examine. While doing so, he attunes himself to the person's innermost core, the truth of the heart, and spends 2 points of Gnosis. The player then rolls Perception + Empathy (difficulty 6). Even one success uncovers a falsehood if any exists and the nature of the mask (cosmetic, magical, etc.). Two successes pinpoint how deeply taint runs and the exact nature of the hidden heart (i.e., if the target is Wyrm-corrupted, a Bane, a vampire, etc.), while three or more successes allows the Garou to discover such as a creature's immediate intent (i.e., what its plans are for the remainder of the scene.) Bane Tenders: Curse of Corruption (Uktena Tribe Book) -- This Gift allows a Bane Tender to take part of the taint from the Bane he is guarding and infuse the one cursed with it. This takes the form of some physical loss or mental instability that makes functioning much more difficult; it may wither limbs, inflict the target with a permanent nausea, make her bones brittle and likely to shatter or cause paralysis. It can also cause unstable personality quirks (foolish risk-taking, being insulting to those of greater rank, refusing to obey orders or cooperate with one's pack, complete unreasoning cowardice) or reduce the target to idiocy. Effects last for one full lunar cycle (i.e., one month) from the time the curse is inflicted. This Gift is taught by an Incarna avatar. System: The Garou must choose to inflict her target either mentally or physically. She then spends two points of Gnosis and rolls Manipulation + Intimidation (versus a difficulty equal to her target's Gnosis). One success inflicts a minor effect or one that only functions sporadically, while more successes cause more serious afflictions or ones that constantly affect the target throughout the length of the curse. Storytellers should be creative, but fair when assigning curses. Wyld Children: Call Forth the Wyld (Uktena Tribe Book) -- Using this Gift, a Garou can summon the Wyld in its raw essence to disrupt the manifestations of the Weaver. This energy must be concentrated to interfere with the working of machinery or technological items to be effective. Unlike the Homid Gift Jam Technology, Call Forth the Wyld permanently disrupts the devices it affects. Barring costly repairs and replacement of fizzled parts, the item will never work properly again. Not that the items cease to function; they just work in an odd and unforeseen manner. Rather than merely creating a glitch, this Gift actually disrupts Weaver energy by overpowering it with the chaos of the Wyld. Devices may function in reverse of normal (clocks run backward, cars only drive in reverse, computers print out information upside down), or may function in some totally random manner (guns explode when used; missals reprogram themselves to hit a random target after initiating their own countdown and firing sequence; cars only function underwater). Creative anarchy should reign. Obviously, this Gift can be highly dangerous. System: The player must roll Manipulation + Repair (difficulty 6) and spend a Gnosis point to use the Gift. One success is sufficient to discombobulate most small technological devices. Storytellers may require more successes or higher difficulty levels to affect larger or more complex targets.. Pointing the Bone (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- This allows the Garou to inflict damage from a distance by pointing a bone at someone in sight. The bone must be gathered from a dead creature's remains by the Garou herself. However, it requires no sanctification; any old bone will do. To use this Gift, roll Perception + Athletics, difficulty eight, and spend one Gnosis point. The number of successes is the amount of aggravated damage that is inflicted (this damage is soakable by normal defenses). Pointing of the Bone (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Garou can inflict ranged damage by simply pointing a bone at an opponent. After gathering the bone from some corpse herself, the Uktena can change it into a devastating weapon. A Vulture-spirit can teach this Gift in exchange for a few scraps. System: The player rolls Perception + Athletics (difficulty 7) and spends on Gnosis point. The number of successes equals the number of aggravated Health Levels the attack causes to the target (this damage can be soaked as normal). The bone shatters after one use, but any properly harvested bone will suffice. Sideways Attack (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Uktena, ever delving into spirit matters, have learned the secrets of attacking Banes in the spirit world without ever leaving the physical realm. The Uktena's arms seem to blur and vanish as she strikes into the Penumbra. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of Uktena. System: The werewolf must first use the Gift: Umbral Sight to locate her target. She may then spend a Gnosis point to attack anything she sees in the Penumbra, including spirits that are not materialized. She rolls her normal attack maneuver (Dexterity + brawl for a Rake attack). The difficulty is two higher than normal. Strange Rain (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can evoke a rain of something truly strange and unnatural: frogs, cockroaches, slugs, etc. This can be extremely unnerving to enemies or even allies. This acts like the Bone Gnawer Gift: Infest in every other way. Niveau 5 : Fruits de l’imagination : Les Uktenas les plus puissants peuvent donner vie au produit de leur imagination, formant des créatures à partir de l’essence spirituelle des rêves. Les Chimerlins enseignent ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet élargi d’Intelligence + Représentation (difficulté 8). Il peut créer n’importe quel forme de vie, lui donnant un point d’Attributs pour chaque succès obtenu sur le jet. Le loup garou peut prendre autant de temps qu’il le souhaite pour former sa créature, accumulant des succès au fil des tours, mais une fois la créature manifestée, il faut dépenser de la Gnose pour la soutenir. Le coût est d’un point de Gnose par scène si elle reste relativement inactive (comme se charger de quelques menues corvées ou surveiller un endroit) et d’un point par tour si elle se lance dans un combat ou autre activité aussi usante. Le loup garou doit être prudent, car s’il obtient un échec critique, l’être onirique échappe à son contrôle et restera dans le monde physique aussi longtemps qu’il le souhaitera. Poupée fétiche : La magie fétichiste est la plus vieille forme de sorcellerie et elle est toujours aussi efficace. Bien que beaucoup de cultures trouvent répugnante cette forme de sorcellerie, les Uktenas pensent que la fin justifie les moyens. Le garou peut blesser sa victime à distance en utilisant une poupée crée spécialement. Il doit avoir un morceau de sa victime, ou un objet qui lui appartenait et il doit ensuite construire la poupée. Un esprit ancêtre enseigne ce don. Système : Il faut une semaine pour fabriquer la poupée et l’enchanter. Le joueur fait un jet de Perception + Artisanats (difficulté 8) pour construire la poupée. Quand celle-ci est terminée, il peut faire un jet d’Intelligence + Médecine (difficulté égale à la Volonté de la victime). Chaque succès inflige un niveau de dégâts aggravés, que la victime peut absorber si elle en est capable. La poupée ne peut transférer que 10 niveaux de dégâts. Après cela, elle sera trop mutilé pour être utilisable. Un échec critique détruit la poupée sans infliger la moindre blessure. Anciens dons perdus : Moonstuck path Niveau Un Système: Pull water Niveau Un Système: Sight of hidden place Niveau deux Système: Uktena passage Niveau trois Système: Catégorie:Dons